


In His Hands

by jaimistoryteller



Series: Baker Street Polyamory [6]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 04:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaimistoryteller/pseuds/jaimistoryteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft thinks about John's hands and touch</p>
            </blockquote>





	In His Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rare Pair Bingo-Word: Hands
> 
> Tumblr about my stories: [ JaimiStoryTeller](http://jaimistoryteller.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Thank you for any form of communication, I love it and it keeps me writing!
> 
> This takes place sometime between Against the Wall and Baker Street Polyamory

Mycroft’s POV  
He loves the feel of John’s hands on him. Somehow the younger man always knows how to touch him. If he is feeling stressed, the doctor would use his hands to take him apart inch by agonizingly beautiful inch. If he was overwhelmed those same hands would calm him, stroking and petting him without any sexual purpose, merely comforting. On days his body was a livewire the doctor’s hands were used to direct that energy into useful purposes. If his mood changes mid-touch, the blonde would register the change and adapt his touch accordingly.

His favorite moments with the doctor are when things are quiet and the younger man is simply touching him. He loves lying on the sofa, his head resting on the smaller man’s leg while the doctor strokes his hair. Often times he will read while relaxing against the younger man. The doctor would put his laptop on the small table beside the sofa and would work on it with his second hand, watch TV, or listen to music.

Even after Sherlock returned, the doctor made it a point to spend time with just him, much to his amazement.

Tonight was actually one of their nights, John had texted him at work and told him to change into the suit that Anthea had for him. So that’s what he did, as soon as he got off work, he asked the dark-haired woman about the suit he was supposed to change into with a raise of an eyebrow. She had merely smiled in response and pointed at the small room off his office. The suit was the blue one that he had worn on his first dinner with John, along with the accessories to go with it.

Smiling, he takes a quick shower, before changing into the suit and getting himself ready. He is curious what his blonde lover is planning. He gave up a long time ago trying to figure out the doctors plans when it comes to their relationship because the younger man always managed to surprise him, no matter how predictable he was in the rest of their life.

Hopefully the night would end with his love’s hands on him.


End file.
